


His Last Option

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Draco pays Harry a visit on the train, and his words aren't exactly comforting. Slash! Note: This is very short, so why don't you take a few minutes to read and review?





	His Last Option

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Standard disclaimer applied A/N: It may not be very obvious, but this is a one-shot fic. 

~~~~~~

"Potter." Draco Malfoy slid open the compartment door, where Harry Potter could be found sitting alone on the train. "My, my, where are your friends? Don't tell me the mudblood and the Weasel left you here all alone?" Draco was smirking, his left eyebrow arched elegantly as he spoke these words.

Harry looked up, anger evident in his eyes. "They're patrolling the halls," he said, in no more than a whisper. "Shouldn't you be off with your Prefect duties, too?" Harry really wanted to avoid confrontation with Malfoy right now. Seeing him made Harry remember their last encounter, immediately after Sirius' death.

"Why, it's so nice to see that you're concerned," Draco drawled sarcastically, mildly amused as he watched Harry's hand curl into a fist. "I was patrolling, you see, but then I saw you sitting here all alone, and I thought I'd pay you a little... _visit._ "

At the last word, Draco pulled out his wand. "You put my father in prison!" he roared, losing his composure immediately. Harry whipped out his wand as well, but it was too late. "Stupefy!" Harry was thrown onto his back and hit the wall behind him. As he slammed his head, he was vaguely aware of Malfoy casting a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"You're going to pay for it." Malfoy hissed, stepping closer to Harry. "You've ruined everything, Potter."

Malfoy was so close now that Harry could feel his hot breath on his cheek. He visibly flinched, inwardly cursing himself for it.

"What's this? Is ickle-Potter scared?" The use of this baby voice made a fury like none other erupt inside of Harry. It reminded him so much of Bellatrix Lestrange on the day that she killed Sirius. And that was why Harry had wanted to be alone in the compartment in the first place.

Suddenly, the curse on Harry lifted, but Draco was caught unaware. Harry's anger had caused a surge of magic to lift the curse and throw Malfoy to the floor at the same time.

"Wha-?" Draco asked from where he lay on the floor.

"No, Malfoy. You are going to pay," Harry hissed.

He quickly jumped to the floor and grabbed Malfoy by the throat with his left hand. His right hand was over Draco's mouth, so he was unable to make any type of sound, let alone breathe.

"I've gone through hell this summer," Harry continued to whisper. "I just want to be alone. Why the fuck can't you understand that?"

He screamed out the last sentence and, at the same time, threw Malfoy to the floor again. Harry then proceeded to jump on top of him.

Draco was still trying to catch his breath when Harry came at him, but he managed to grab a hold of the back of Harry's head. For a moment they lay like that, staring angrily into each others' eyes, waiting to see who would make the next move.

Draco could tell Harry was about to roll off of him, probably to attack some more, so he decided to go with his last option. He pulled Harry's head towards his own and kissed him. He felt Harry gasp against his own mouth, but he wasn't struggling.

After a moment, Draco traced his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry's eyes, which had been closed, suddenly flew open. As if realizing what was going on, Harry jumped off of Malfoy and stood up quickly, panting.

Malfoy was shocked by what he had just done, but wouldn't show it on the outside.

"I hate you." Harry growled.

"Good. I hate you too." Draco smirked, and then, "No need to worry, Potter. I won't say a word to anyone."

And with that, Draco glided past Harry without looking back. But after placing the charm on the door to open it, he whispered, "That wasn't bad at all, you know. Although it tasted like blood." And with that, he walked out.

Harry traced his own tongue on the inside of his lip. _Damn,_ he thought, _it does taste like blood._ Then he heard a whisper from outside his compartment door.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Just make sure you clean yourself up, first."

Harry found himself grinning in spite of himself. Before he knew what he was saying, he whispered back, "I'll be there. Just be sure you're ready for me."

~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, how was it? Please review. Sorry it was so short, but at least it's an easy read, no? 


End file.
